


On the Inside

by Larry14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry14/pseuds/Larry14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a poem. But it means a lot I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Inside

On the Inside

In the darkness they linger,

They stare, they wait, they linger

Greedy hands, and boisterous voices

Empty black eyes, judging past choices

 

 

Existing alone in the epitome of darkness

Hands wrapped tightly around emptiness

Frail limbs and cold skin

Anxiously seeking what could have been

 

 

Greedy hands now reach, into this abyss

She no longer hopes because they never miss

Consistently aiming for the weakest part

Which usually means the heart

 

 

Resisting, but failing, now falling

Trying to grasp any hope of reality, failing

Still plummeting, still crying, still grasping

Still clawing, still fighting, and then... SLAM!!

Hitting the bottom, screaming.. on the inside

Sobbing, lost, and broken… on the inside

Greedy words, and disastrous yelling… on the inside

Seeking attention, calling for help… on the inside

 

 

These demons exist… on the inside

They tear everything apart.. on the inside

They blind reality, creating a false sense of gravity

They exist but… only on the inside


End file.
